Babylon 5: The Coming of Shadows
"The Coming of Shadows" is the ninth episode of season two of the American science fiction television series Babylon 5 and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Janet Greek and written by series creator J. Michael Straczynski. It first aired on PTEN on February 1st, 1995. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Babylon 5: The Complete Universe DVD boxset collection and disc three of the Babylon 5: The Complete Second Season DVD collections by Warner Home Video. * Production code number: 209. * The events of this episode take place between June 13th-June 17th, 2259. * This is the second episode of Babylon 5 directed by Janet Greek. Her next episode is "The Fall of Night". * Second appearance of Zack Allan. * Second appearance of Lord Antono Refa. * Actor Bill Balas is uncredited for his participation in this episode. Quotes * John Sheridan: You're gonna need all the help you can get. Set one foot in Ambassador Molari's quarters and you'll either be dead or gone. Either way, you won't help your people. * G'Kar: They'll kill everyone, don't you understand? They've done it before, they'll kill everyone! * John Sheridan: Then you're gonna have to decide what's more important to you, G'Kar! Revenge, or saving the lives of your people! .... * Centauri Emperor: I was born into a role that had been prepared for me. I did everything I was asked to do, because it never occurred to me to choose otherwise. And now, at the end of my life, I wonder what might have been. * John Sheridan: That's why my father taught me to live each second as though it were the last moment of my life. He said, if you love, love without reservation, if you fight, fight without fear. He called it the way of the warrior. * Centauri Emperor: No regrets, then. * John Sheridan: A few. But just a few. You? * Centauri Emperor: Enough to fill a lifetime. So much has been lost. So much forgotten. So much pain, so much blood. And for what? I wonder... The past tempts us, the present confuses us, the future frightens us. And our lives slip away, moment by moment, lost in that vast, terrible inbetween. But there is still time to seize that one last, fragile moment. To choose something better. To make a difference, as you say. And I intend to do just that. .... * John Sheridan: If this bothers you, I suggest you stay in your quarters, stick your fingers in your ears and hum real loud until it's over. Unless you'd like to try something as breathtakingly rational as trying to open up a dialogue. .... * G'Kar: I was ready. I had prepared myself. I had made my peace with the universe, put all my affairs in order. I had the dagger in my hand! And he has the indecency to start dying on his own. Never in my life have I seen a worse case of timing. .... * Centauri Emperor: How will this all end? * Kosh: In fire. .... * Centauri Emperor: The past tempts us; the present confuses us; and the future frightens us... and our lives slip away; moment by moment, lost in that vast, terrible in-between. .... * Jeffrey Sinclair: Hello old friend. I'm entrusting this message to an associate of mine who's sworn to give it to you at any cost, including his own life. My job on the Mimbari homeworld is more than just representing Earth. The President doesn't know about that part yet, and I don't think it would be wise for you to tell him. There's a great darkness coming, Michael. Some of the Mimbari have been waiting for it for a long time. The bearer of this message is one of my Rangers. Some are Mimbari, most are humans, they've been drawn here to learn to work together to prepare for the work ahead. Their job for now is to patrol the frontier, to listen, to watch, and return with reports too sensitive for regular channels. They are my eyes and ears. Where you see them, you see me. In the name of our friendship I ask you that you give them every courtesy and co-operation. I wish I could tell you more. Wish I could warn you. But the others don't think it's time yet. Stay close to the Vorlon, and watch out for Shadows, they move when you're not looking at them. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Babylon 5/Season 2 episodes Category:1995/Episodes Category:February, 1995/Episodes